


CALL ME SON

by Sherry_Ales



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neither is married, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Ales/pseuds/Sherry_Ales
Summary: 当Hamilton朝Washington大喊出声时，他就知道自己惹了大麻烦。





	CALL ME SON

WARNINGS：  
为开车而开车。  
极度ooc  
私设此时两人均未成家

 

“Call me son one more time！！”  
当年轻人意识到失言而慌张地低下头时，一切都开始向不可挽回的方向前进了。一股熟悉的味道在室内炸裂开来。  
Hamilton再清楚不过，这是将军暴怒的预兆。烟草味带着维吉尼亚州特有的草木气息，和着烈酒和火药，侵略意味十足。他几乎本能地向后退了一步，方才叫嚣的气势倒更像虚张声势的猫，转瞬即逝。年轻人低着头，不敢看向对方的眼睛。  
他很少在Hamilton面前释放信息素——相反，自从他知道了对方的Omega身份后，他总是格外压抑着属于alpha的气味，以至于年轻的Omega几乎忘了属于第二性别的威胁。  
他就那样低着头，直到沙哑的嗓音在头顶传来，带着微不可闻的疲倦，和一些聪明如他也不能理解的情愫。  
“Go home Alexander.”  
他身体一僵。  
“I have nowhere else to go,sir.”  
称呼说出口，带上几分哀求的意味——别赶我走。我无处可去。  
这就好像一只张开爪子的猫突然对你露出了肚皮来邀请，纵使Washington再恼火，他也对年轻人的身世略有耳闻。他不愿且不能失去他。一分钟也不行。  
于是他吞回了唇边呼之欲出的命令，刚欲转身坐下冷静下来再处理这出闹剧，却被另一种味道缚住了脚步。  
那是完全陌生而截然不同的信息素味道，小心翼翼地在他强大气息的间隙闪躲着。它太甜美，却恰好与对方的粗犷契合得严丝合缝。那是Hamilton从来完美地掩藏的味道。  
而就在此刻，这种气息以可观的速度在狭小的空间里蔓延开来，密不透风。  
“Alexander——”  
而当他看清对方脸上的窘迫和难以忽视的红晕时，事情就变得显而易见了。  
他的军师，在他的办公室内，迎来了一场突如其来的热潮，恰好在场的人都没有随身携带抑制剂的习惯。Hamilton没有，他更没有。  
不知道是谁先迈出了第一步，当二人都得以喘息的时候，Hamilton已经被困在了年长者的胸膛与墙壁之间，而他本人还毫无知觉。  
Washington首先从青年几乎挂在他脖子上黏糊糊的吻中清醒过来。他努力把二人之间分开一个距离，迫使Hamilton发出几声不满的鼻音。  
“听着，Alexander——”  
于是年轻人又吻了上来。

顺理成章地，他们跌跌撞撞地摔进了狭小的床上。房间里的信息素几乎浓郁到了呛鼻的地步。海风独有的温柔味道和着酸甜的水果甜香缠绕起山间的草木气息，倒更像中和了硝烟的味道，似乎也能变得柔和起来。Hamilton已经不记得上一次这样放肆的热潮是什么时候了——他早就习惯了灌下一次比一次多的抑制剂，喷上浓郁的阻隔水来把自己遮掩得密不透风。军队是一个半数Alpha半数Beta就可以占据全部人员的地方，他不敢把自己露出来，而Washington是军中除了他的密友外唯一一个了解他的人，他更愿意帮他藏起这个小秘密，一次又一次。  
这也许可以解释为什么仅仅是发情期即将到来前的一点点刺激就可以逼出他的强烈反应，又或者是他的刺激。他烧得迷迷糊糊的大脑不太能分得清这之中的区别。  
得体的制服似乎也显得太过紧绷了。他窒息般拉扯着颈边的铜扣，颤抖的手指却解不开。一只温暖的手覆上了他的，薄茧粗糙的质感让他陡然一颤。那只手带着他的，慢慢解开了外衣的一串闪闪发光的纽扣，向内里探去。  
Washington隔着一层薄薄的衬衣抱着他，让年轻人贪婪地伏在他的颈边溺毙般呼吸他的信息素。他轻轻地抚着年轻人的发辫，玩味似的绕了绕末端微卷的弧度。柔软的黑发乖乖蜷在他的掌心，闪着可爱的光泽，像奶猫的尾尖扫过。他的手从对方的衣襟下慢慢向上摸索，换来年轻人的一声喘息。  
他手上的动作没有停，一路顺着他瘦削的腰侧上移到胸前，直到触上一侧柔软的乳尖。他感到Hamilton一怔，背脊僵硬地绷起。  
“放松，Alex……”  
他宽厚温暖的手揽着对方的背，胸膛贴着胸膛，不知怎的给了Hamilton一股源源不断的安全感。他的信息素释放得更肆意，不像方才的试探，反而开始主动地与对方交缠，正像他不动声色攀上Washington腰侧的小腿。  
这些小动作理所当然地被他的将军尽收眼底。Washington一只手抓着他的脚踝，把他稍稍放倒了些。他太瘦了。Washington这样想着，看起来似乎他能整个把他装进去似的。年轻人微小的挣扎转瞬即逝，水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛看着突然出现在自己上空的将军的脸有些茫然。  
几乎是下意识地，他伸出了手。Washington就着他的动作低下了头，嘴唇附上他的。  
这是半个拥抱和一个吻。  
接着，他米白色的衬裤一把被扯下，动作快得近乎粗暴。Washington因常年握枪磨出的茧磨蹭着他细腻的腿侧，Hamilton反射地一缩，又被扯着脚踝拉开了腿。  
“Son……”  
“Don’t...call me—-“  
没来得及完成的语句被惊得吞在了喉咙里，Washington猝不及防地拉下了他早已湿透的内裤，几乎让他毫无保留地暴露在对方眼前。Hamilton想并拢双腿做最后的掩饰，可并没有成功。Washington带着不容反抗的力道揉捏着他的臀肉，而那和他瘦削的身形相比唯一丰满的部位——很快就开始泛红，和着早就泛滥的体液，在昏暗的灯光下淫靡至极。  
年轻人的发丝散乱，墨绿色的发带不知被遗忘在了哪个角落。几绺黑发被汗水粘连在脸上，被Washington拂去。他就那样紧紧地抱着年长者的肩膀，像风暴中港口的小船唯一的寄托。他在又一波疯狂席卷的欲望中紧紧抱住他唯一能抱住的，却显得徒劳。Washington分开他的腿，手指探向不断分泌着清液的穴口，在四周按揉刮弄。  
年轻的Omega难耐地挺起胸膛，想在对方的衣襟上磨蹭红肿的乳头以缓解渴望，却适得其反。若即若离的粗糙触碰只让他紧咬的双唇间泄出的喘息更加急促。Hamilton眯缝着眼看向他的将军，泛红的眼眶让情欲变得显而易见，而他却紧咬着唇，倔强着别过头去。  
Washington饶有兴味地看着他执拗而好辩的军师喘息着不发一言。他俯下身，在Omega敏感的耳侧呼气，指尖轻轻戳刺着伸入一个指节，意料之中地被滚烫的内里紧紧裹住。年轻人尖锐却刻意压低的呻吟在狭小的空间内被无限放大。Washington用下唇碰了碰他的，手指破开滑腻紧闭的穴肉慢慢深入，模仿性交的动作小幅度地抽插转动。但这对于正值热潮期的Omega来说仍然太少了。Hamilton用双膝内侧不住地磨蹭着对方的腰窝，细密的喘息里满是说不出口的欲望。手指从一根加到三根，Washington耐心地为他扩张着后穴，寻找着那微小的一点。  
他伏在Hamilton身前，抽插的动作温柔得几乎让omega忘却了这陌生的开拓带来的不适。在他再次插入两个指节按揉时，他感受到Hamilton的身体一僵，穴肉突然绞紧。他抚摸着对方颤抖的背脊，轻轻用齿尖印上年轻人粉红的耳垂。  
“Hammie，你应该怎样称呼我？”  
聪明如他，又怎么会料不到对方想听见的答案。可是Hamilton不甘心妥协——即使被热潮烧得迷迷糊糊，他仍然在某些方面保持着过分的执拗。而这显然不是Washington想要的回应。于是他突然抽出了手指。Washington微微起身，佯作要走。  
后穴突然来临的空虚感让Hamilton猛地睁大眼睛，像风暴中突然被吹离港湾的小船。但他混沌的知觉却不能让他像平日一般以尖锐来面对。他反射似地伸出手要挽留，睁圆的蓝眼睛中的水光让Washington没来由地感受到一阵愧疚。  
年轻的omega将落不落的眼泪挂在眼角，咬得发红的唇瓣动了动，嗫嚅着吐出几个音节，早没了平时喋喋不休的气场。奶猫一般的青年俨然卸下了一身锋芒，让Washington只想把他揉进怀抱里。  
他听清了他不成句子的请求。  
“Don't leave me.”  
尾音消失在两人的唇间，但Washington听见了。  
他拥住了Hamilton，揽起他的大腿，让他半跪在自己面前，缓慢而轻柔地推进。未经性事的omega面对硕大的入侵显得束手无措，在年长者的安抚下慢慢放松着紧绷的身体。他几乎马上就射了出来——被冷落的阴茎因后穴的刺激抖动着，喷出一股股乳白粘稠的液体。信息素浓郁的气息迸裂开来，像熟透的果实或怒放的花。Washington吻了吻他汗湿的颊侧，硕大的柱头毫不犹豫地推入，好像要把他从中间切开一般。呻吟声从唇缝间难以自控地泄出，Hamilton的脸红得像出了血。  
他感受着将军格外粗大的阴茎把他一点点操开——真正意义地被一个Alpha操开。Hamilton能感觉到自己的内里一点点向他打开，交合处不断分泌的清液洇湿了大片床单，带着淫靡的水声告诫他这一切的疯狂。但不是想这个问题的时候。到Washington停下时，他觉得顶到了生殖腔口般的满。Alpha没有给他反应的时间，他握着他精瘦的小腿，把他对折般按在硬板床上操弄。刚开始的动作还称得上轻柔，Hamilton来得及感受身体微妙的变化——他不知道自己为什么会知道生殖腔的位置，可他就是能感觉到那块嫩肉愈发柔软，甬道中每一寸滑腻的肌肤都叫嚣着快意。他绞紧了穴口，感觉到对方更加用力的抽插。他已经来不及顾及唇间滴落的唾液和呻吟喘息，他混沌的意识已经被陌生的快感淹没，溃不成军。他开始胡言乱语，不成句的泣音间满是他从未组织起的语言。  
Washington抱着颤抖的年轻人，把他整个圈在怀里。  
“Alex…”  
“Daddy……please…”  
他不知道自己射了几次，可是当他的将军终于操开他的生殖腔时，他几乎已经射不出东西。他高昂着头呻吟，脆弱的脖颈暴露无遗。Alpha的本能使Washington想要靠近他的脆弱处，他握紧Hamilton纤细的腰肢，却只是印上一吻。  
他不能标记这个年轻人——他还有很长的路要走。  
但下一秒，年轻人夹紧了双腿，把他即将成结的阴茎困在了生殖腔内。痛楚和着强烈的快感一股脑涌上，他揽住年长者的脖颈，向他的方向按下。  
在他体内成结的同时，Washington标记了他。  
滚烫的精液打在了他生殖腔，Hamilton听清了自己语无伦次的呼唤，与他一起又一次到达了高潮。他的世界一片空白，可那双坚实的手臂仍紧紧拥抱着他，好像这里就是他永远的港湾。  
“Daddy…”  
“I’m here.”  
在清甜的草木气息间，他浑浑噩噩地睡去，难得安眠。


End file.
